


You're Perfect To Me

by XxLovinExtremeJWxX



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLovinExtremeJWxX/pseuds/XxLovinExtremeJWxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: This is my first one shot XD</p></blockquote>





	You're Perfect To Me

Harry fished out his keys from his pocket, inserting it into the keyhole and swinging the door open. He glanced around and noticed that Louis wasn't there. His eyebrows were pulled together, confusion written all over his face. Louis always runs yo to him, wraps his arms around his neck and greets him with smile and kisses. But that wasn't the case. No, the flat was completely silent, the only thing heard was Harry's ragged breathing. He just knew something was wrong. His breathing started to hitch, palms sweated, feeling his heart clench as worry took over his thoughts. ''Louis!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, begging to get a response. He bawled again, and again no response. He threw his bag onto the floor, not bothering to slip his shoes off before darting around the house frantically like a mother who lost his son, a prisoner escaping, a person who lost the love of his life. 

 

As Harry sprinted by the toilet doors, he stopped. There were soft whimpers, almost inaudible if you didn't pay attention, sobbing coming out of the doors. Harry slowly opened the door, revealing a crying Louis sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest, a cascade on his face, his hand gripping tightly on a razor blade, looking like he was about to cut himself.

 

Harry felt his heart dropped to the ground. Why? Because Louis was the source of his happiness, the guide in his darkness, the medicine to all of his sickness, the key to his prison, the antidote to his pain, the only person that could make him smile even on his darkest darkest. Yet his little light was dimming down, it was like a candle flickering in the wind about to go out, and he couldn't let that happen. He loved Louis with all his heart and nothing hurts him more to see the love of his life broken, sitting on the floor, ready to end his life. 

 

Harry's legs started to walk towards Louis self unconsciously, he kneels in front of Louis, looking at the one person he loved more than the entire universe. It took everything he had not to just break down crying and ask Louis why he was ready to cut himself. Instead, he tried to reach out to Louis, yet Louis only flinched away from Harry, causing more tears to shed from his blue irises. 

 

When Louis flinched back, Harry couldn't help but let a few tears roll down his cheeks. ''Whats wrong, boobear?" He croaked out. Louis's bottom lip wobbled slightly, before shaking his head, burying his face into his arms. "I-I'm n-not good enough..." His voice trailed off at the end. Confusion swept over Harry's features. "What are you talking about boo?" Louis just shook his head and tightened his clutch on the razor blade in his palm, crimson leaking in between his fingers. Harry felt like someone stabbed his heart as the blood dripped onto the floor. He blamed himself. He blamed himself that this happened, he should've seen it coming, he should've known that Louis was sad, he should've done something to prevent this from from happening.

 

"Louis, please please drop the blade. Please" Harry begged. Louis shook his head violently, saying,"this is for you. I am doing this for you, I know what a burden I am, and I'm doing this for you." Harry was sure is heart stopped beating at the moment those words rolled off Louis's tongue because he just had no reason to live anymore. The person he loves the most was committing suicide right in front of him because of him. 

 

"Wha-what do you mean?" Louis just shook his head as more tears spilled out of his eyes. 

 

"Your f-fans are right, I am a nobody, I don't deserve you, I-I'm just a college student who doesn't even have a job, y-you're the Harry Styles, a world class singer, a-and I just... I don't deserve you. Your fans are right, I-I should just kill m-myself." Louis said whilst holding the razor blade up, ready to slash his unblemished skin on his wrist, his hands we're trembling and his bottom lip wobbling, he tried to fight back the tears but failed miserably. Harry saw the chance and he took it, he snatched the razor blade away from Louis's grip and threw it aside, immediately wrapping his long arms around the sobbing boy. He hushed the boy and pressed his lips to Louis's forehead, remained there for a few seconds before pulling away, resting his forehead against his'. Harry then pulled Louis onto his lap, drawing soothing circles on his back, pressing a kiss on his feathery hair every now and then while Louis buried his face in. The crook of Harry's neck.

 

After minutes of the boy sobbing , he finally had the courage to ask Harry, the questions he always wondered why, the question he always dreaded to ask, the question he never understood.

 

"Harry, why are you still with me? I'm nothing." His voice was so soft, it came out like a whisper.

 

"Because I love you. I love everything about you, from head to toe. Hiw your eyes crinkle when you smile, how your hair gets a little messy in the morning, how you get all bashful at the tiniest things, I just love you." Louis pulled away a little, his flushed cheeks stained with dried tears, he locked his gaze on the hem of Harry's shirt, fiddling with it, finding sudden I interest in it. "But I have so many flaws. I'm weird and fat."

 

Harry chuckled a little and shook his head. "No, you're perfect. I know you're really insecure about yourself but I just find that extremely adorable. Like the tiny bulge in your stomach, you think that it's ugly but the truth is, it's so cute. And you're not weird, you're fascinating and fun, you somehow can make me smile even on the darkest days and it broke my heart when I saw you about top kill yourself, and the only question in my mind was, why? Why would someone so perfect want to end their life?" 

 

"But m'not perfect."

 

Harry placed an index finger on Louis's chin and tilted Louis's head upwards so that he's facing himself. "You might not think that you're perfect, but you are flawless in my eyes. You're the definition it perfection to me. So please, promise me, you'll never ever kill yourself." "I promise." Harry leaned in, saying, "I love you Louis, always remember that" "I love you too." Harry cupped his cheek and kissed him, it wasn't one of those fervent kiss, it was a sweet one, where it could be clearly shown that they loved each other with all their hearts, it didn't matter if the whole world were against them, all they needed were each other.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first one shot XD


End file.
